


Undertow

by Savageseraph



Category: Eastern Promises (2007), GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Bondage, Community: wordsontongue, Crossover, Dildos, Fisting, Gags, M/M, Non-Consensual, Russia, Russian Mafia, Sex Swing, Sex Toys, Spies & Secret Agents, Tattoos, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-31
Updated: 2010-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was some fight in Nikolai.  Alec expected nothing less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undertow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Govi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Govi/gifts).



> Written for the [](http://wordsontongue.livejournal.com/profile)[**wordsontongue**](http://wordsontongue.livejournal.com/) ’s 2010 Fix Exchange for [](http://govi20.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://govi20.livejournal.com/)**govi20** , who asked for a non-fluffy NC-17 (or R) rated fic with the following prompts: sea, heat.
> 
>  **Beta:** [](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/)**caras_galadhon**

Dead weight didn’t belong only to the dead, but they were certainly easier to handle than the living who shared the same condition. If a corpse’s skull cracked or his shoulder joint wrenched out of its socket, he wasn’t going to complain about it or try to avenge his hurt. Alec was certain Nikolai wouldn’t be as understanding, especially to the man responsible for knocking him out in the first place. Even though it left Alec sweating and cursing, he struggled to take as much care as he had the patience for with Nikolai’s unconscious body.

The sling, Alec reflected as he finally heaved Nikolai into it, might not have been the most practical option for an unconscious partner, and Nikolai wasn’t likely to agree to strip down, climb up, and let himself be chained up for Alec’s pleasure. If he had, things would have gone easier for both of them.

“Stubborn, Kolya.” Alec ran his fingers along Nikolai’s jaw, down his throat. “If you’d given me what I wanted weeks ago, it wouldn’t have come to this.” He stripped Nikolai from the waist down, then after a regretful sigh for the fine linen, cut Nikolai’s shirt free. “Too many fucking buttons.” He rested a palm lightly on Nikolai’s chest, surprised by the warmth, the heat, rising from his skin.

Alec raised his hand to his mouth, licking his fingertips, then circling them teasingly around and over each of Nikolai’s nipples. Alec smiled at Nikolai’s soft sigh, at the light shiver that ran though his body. “So responsive. I knew you would be.” He snatched his fingers back when he realized he was tracing the patterns of Nikolai’s tattoos. Even unconscious, the man was a fucking distraction, and Alec didn’t need distractions.

Shaking his head, Alec set to cuffing Nikolai’s wrists and ankles, then chaining them to the frame supporting the sling so that Nikolai was spread for him. Alec groaned softly, pressed his palm against his fly as his cock twitched and hardened. “Distracting and tempting, Kolya. That’s a dangerous combination in a cocktease.”

Regretfully, Alec picked up a gag to silence the certain protests Nikolai would make when he woke. “Unfair. Cheating us both of the chance to have you beg.” Alec leaned in to kiss Nikolai, tasting him before easing the gag into his mouth and fastened it. Alec’s fingers traced Nikolai’s lips, stretched around the red ball. “Things would have been easier if you had sucked my cock weeks ago as you should have.”

###

Nikolai surfaced from unconsciousness slowly. He remembered vodka, the cold, clean burn, a celebratory toast (or three) after a deal Alec wouldn’t invite him to and wouldn’t volunteer information about. After several months on this assignment, Nikolai was beginning to wonder which of them was stringing the other along. Blinking against a grittiness in his eyes, he groaned softly as the stretch of thighs and jaw registered. When Nikolai tried to rub at his eyes, he realized his wrists were restrained, and his eyes snapped open, blinking in the room’s dim light. As his vision came into focus, so did Alec, sitting nearby, watching him. _Smiling._

“I suppose we’re ready to begin now, Kolya.” Alec stood, and Nikolai tensed. He wasn’t in much of a position to fight or flee or to predict if Alec would come at him with a knife or with fingers and cock. “I was tempted to start without you, but I didn’t want to cheat you. You might learn from that.”

Nikolai growled in warning as Alec stepped closer, moving between his spread legs. He glared at Alec, shot him a look that would have stopped a lesser man in his tracks, a look that said that he’d slice off Alec’s cock and balls and feed them to him once he got loose. _If_ he got loose.

Alec laughed. “You know that I always get what I want. One way or another. And I don’t appreciate having to wait for it.” Nikolai couldn’t hold back a yelp as two of Alec’s fingers slipped into him. “I almost started without you, Kolya, but I wanted to watch.” Alec curled his fingers to rub against Nikolai, and his body jerked, tightened. “Oh, yes. I wanted to watch you fight against your need, even as your body gives in to it.”

Nikolai struggled, rolled his hips, clamped down on Alec’s fingers, but none of it was enough to stop his slow, patient thrusts, each one ending with a rub that had Nikolai shivering and his cock hard. _Damn Alec._ Damn him and his treacherous body that was already relaxing into Alec’s thrusts, into his rhythm.

“You have no idea how much I want to fuck you right now.”

Need roughened Alec’s voice, and Nikolai wondered if he could manage to look and sound a little slutty, a little eager. If he could provoke Alec into fucking him and getting it over with.

“But I won’t.” Alec slipped his fingers out of Nikolai, then bent to pick up something he pressed against Nikolai. Nikolai gasped at the circling pressure and stretch, and when he tensed, Alec tsked. “You know better. Fighting will only make it worse.”

Nikolai shook his head, swallowed a soft cry as the head of the thick dildo slipped into him. He bit down hard on the gag as Alec pressed deeper without giving him a chance to get accustomed to the stretch. His hands curled into fists.

“It’s a bit larger than you’re used to, but I figured you could handle it. A man like you must be accustomed to these things after prison, hmmm?" Alec leaned close, murmured in Nikolai’s ear. “Accustomed to being taken? Losing control?”

Nikolai shook his head. Prison was years ago, and most of what he did there was not with his consent. But the edge on Alec’s smile told Nikolai he already knew that.

###

There were plenty of other men Alec could have fucked without the trouble Nikolai was taking, but the payoff at the end wouldn’t be as sweet. There was no thrill of the hunt, no tightening of his balls when the prey was brought to bay and finally surrendered. In pain and in pleasure, Alec was a hunter, and it was that instinct that made him purr as Nikolai’s eyes widened as he was breeched and then again as they slipped shut as Alec started fucking him. The thrusts were slow, almost lazy, a tease that would give Nikolai time to consider how much more he’d be forced to take when they sped up.

“Do you think this will stop just because you can’t see me?” Alec couldn’t suppress a surge of delight as Nikolai’s jaw tensed. Good. There was still some fight left in him. Alec expected nothing less. Nikolai fought the fucking, fought the building pleasure. He twisted and jerked and struggled until he was sheened with sweat, his breath coming in ragged gasps. His whole body trembled with exertion.

“Give in, Kolya.” Alec dropped his voice into a seductive purr. “Give in to what you know you want.”

Nikolai shook his head fiercely, struggled again, but it was clear he was losing the heart and energy for it.

“Shall I help you?” Alec slid the dildo free and applied lube liberally to his hand. He smiled as three fingers slid easily into Nikolai. “Perfect. Just perfect.” He curled his pinkie and thumb inward and pressed his hand slowly into Nikolai. The soft, whimpering cries Nikolai made as he took Alec’s hand made Alec’s hips jerk. “That’s it.” He groaned at the clenching heat as Nikolai gripped his hand, then his wrist.

###

When Nikolai saw Alec slick up his hand, he felt his balls tighten. His gaze darted to the restraints, to his weapons far out of reach, to the equally distant phone and locked door. He couldn’t run. Couldn’t fight. He could only take what Alec was going to give him, and that thought make his cock twitch.

It had been done to him before. In prison. A rival gang leader had done it to make a point. Nikolai had bled for days. Yet this was different. Alec’s pressure was firm, but not brutal. He didn’t realize he was breathing too hard, shivering violently until he felt Alec stroking his side and chest, murmuring something too low for him to make out.

Alec rocked his hand gently, and Nikolai cried out as his hips thrust up. “That’s it, Kolya.” He cried out again, as Alec slowly turned his wrist as he closed his hand.

Nikolai tried to fight against the pull of Alec’s gravity as Alec started fucking him. The slow thrusts were perfectly balanced between pleasure and pain. Devastating in their brutal gentleness. They tugged at him, strong and steady and unstoppable as an undertow pulling a corpse away from the shore and out to sea.


End file.
